The present invention relates to containers with closures in general, and to containers formed from sheet material having press closures in particular.
One of the most economical and versatile containers is the corrugated paperboard box formed from die cut, scored, glued, and folded corrugated sheet stock. The corrugated box is lightweight for its strength, economically produced, compact in its collapsed condition, and ultimately recyclable.
Corrugated containers for producers may be assembled with the aid of automated equipment, tape dispensers, and adhesives. In many applications, however, a corrugated container must be assembled in the field, one at a time, as the need dictates. For consumer applications where the assembly environment is unpredictable, it is preferable that the box be capable of assembly without the need for tools or external adhesive materials.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,782, I disclosed a corrugated container having an automatic bottom and a two-part hook and loop fastener arrangement which permitted a rapid, convenient, and repeatable opening and closing of a box.
In certain applications, however, such as airline passenger freight transportation, and home moving, it would be desirable to have a low-cost paperboard container capable of carrying sizable cargos with a secure closure.